1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates to novel polymers, to water-in-oil inverse latexes and water-in-oil inverse microlatexes comprising them, to their process of preparation and to their use as flocculating, superabsorbing or rheology-modifying thickening agent.
2. Related Art
During studies into the development of novel flocculating or superabsorbing thickening agents having a prolonged stability over time, the Applicant Company became interested in polymers of N-[2-hydroxy-1,1-bis-(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]propenamide, also known as tris-(hydroxymethyl)acrylamidomethane or THAM:

THAM is disclosed in the European patent application published under the number EP 0 900 786.